The Devilish Mage
by RubberxxFacexxPalm
Summary: Raised and trained by the fire devil instead of the fire dragon Natsu Demonzio is nothing like his cannon counter part. Stronger faster and... colder how will Natsu's adventures be different. And how will his relationships with his guild mates be changed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young spiky rose haired black eyed kid stumbled along a dirt path through the woods. He had blood running down his head into his eye from a cut he had received and was clutching his upper left arm. It was slow progress for him as he traversed the rocky path. In the background was a destroyed and burning village. From the distance the kid was at he could see a bunch of darkly dressed men making their way out of the village gates towards the hills...the hills where he was currently hiding.

The boy attempted to go faster but he had lost to much blood already. He was ready to just lay down and quit before he spotted a cave. His eyes widened as he hustled to the cave.

"This may be my last hope," he muttered. As soon as he set foot in the cave a strong unnatural heat washed over him. "What is that?" The further into the cave he went the hotter it got. But he was willing to put up with anything if it meant getting away from those Zeref worshippers. Finally the heat became unbearable and he sat on a rock panting and sweating heavily. The rosette sat and waited. He strained his hearing trying to hear when the demon worshippers passed by the cave. So caught up was he in his task that he didn't notice the temperature rising. Not until it was too late at least.

" **Why are you here."** A deep gravelly voice said. The pinkette leaped up and turned around eyes wide. Behind him was what could only be described as a demon. It had black curved horns coming out of its skull and deep fiery red eyes that were glowing. His bare upper body was covered in lean powerful muscle with his arms and hands being a dark midnight black ending in claws while his lower body had fire covering his lower legs like fur. In place of feet he had hooves and his legs themselves resembled a goat. Coming out of his forearms were mini black spikes that turned red at the tips. Finally he had a pointed and powerful black tail. The rosette gulped.

"I-I was being chased by some bad people… s-so I hid in here! I swear I didn't know you were in here Mister!" The demon scowled. He pointed a clawed finger at the child.

" **I should kill you for intruding on my presence insolent child!"** It roared. Said boy covered his ears before gaining his own scowl.

"I don't know what in-in-insolancet means! But my names Natsu bastard!" Natsu cried out a fist raised at the mighty demon. The monster raised a flaming eyebrow at the young boy in front of him.

" **Do you know who you are speaking to?"** It questioned. Natsu continued to glare at his as a response. " **I am Ashbel! The demon of fire and mightiest of all the demons!** " Natsu's mouth dropped. He wasn't standing in front of some ugly monster. It was actually an honest to god...demon.

"So.. you're like… a demon of Zeref?" He said wearily remembering the worshippers that had wiped out his village. Ashbel roared aloud in anger.

" **DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE WEAK ILLEGITIMATE CREATIONS OF ZEREF! I AM AN ACTUAL DEMON! CREATED AT THE BEGINNING OF TIME TO OPPOSE...them."** He thundered before trailing off into a growl in the end. Natsu gulped. Luckily-or unluckily depending on how you look at it- he was saved from having to answer by a cry from the mouth of the cave.

"I can sense his magical power in there **!"** A voice cried out. Natsu's eyes widened.

"They found me…" He whispered fear in his voice. Ashbel glanced down at the rosette with narrowed eyes.

' **Who are these people that scare this child** **more than me.'** He thought. " **Do you not fear me whelp?"**

"I'm not a whelp, goat man!" Natsu yelled back as a response. He quickly covered his mouth but released a sigh of relief when Ashbel began walking towards the cave entrance. When Natsu could no longer see Ashbel he assumed he had made it to the mouth of the cave. He jumped when the screams started. Horrified Natsu backed further into the cave. Just as suddenly as they started they stopped. Natsu could smell burning flesh, the horrible smell wafting up his nose. He immediately began retching. Around the corner came Ashbel. Smoke was rising off of his skin. His body was also morphing back into the shape Natsu had first seen him in. Blood dripped from his claws.

" **Quit your gagging."** He told the boy. " **Where is your family?"** Natsu wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and frowned.

"They're all dead." Ashbel nodded expecting this. Those Zeref worshippers he fought were nothing to him, but to an untrained normal villager they'd be damn near impossible to defeat. Ashbel scratched his chin thoughtfully. He had an idea. It might not be a good idea, but it could work out.

' **Hmm. Raising a human to be my student? That could work. Someone else out there hunting and destroying those vile Zeref demons. Plus leaving behind a legacy to tell of my strength and power… Yes.'** He thought. Natsu squirmed uncomfortably in the silence. Before he could think of leaving, Ashbel once again spoke.

" **You are my student in the art of Metsuaku Maho(Devil Slayer Magic) henceforth. Hono no Metsuaku Maho(Fire Devil Slayer Magic) to be exact."** Natsu stared at him for a second before screaming:

"YOU CAN"T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN!"

* * *

[9 years later x777]

Ashbel sat on a rock meditating his strong tail wrapped around his body. A small circle of fire had erupted around him cutting him off from the outside world. That was until a certain pinkette walked calmly through the flames.

"Ashbel-sama." Natsu greeted with a bow. Ashbel nodded his head in response. The devil slayer stood there quietly waiting for Ashbel to speak. His wardrobe had gotten much better over the years. It consisted of a pitch black sleeved waist coat with an image of a scowling demon sewed onto the back in red with flames along the hem. Under the coat he wore a tight black shirt. He also wore black pants tucked into thin matching black boots. A blood red sash was tied around his waist and he had a silver necklace hanging from his neck with a red jewel in it. Ashbel finally opened his eyes and mouth to speak.

" **I've taught you all I can teach you at this point Natsu. I have taught you all of my Hono no Metsuaku Maho(Fire Devil Slayer Magic) and my Rengaku Maho(Purgatory Demon Magic). At this point it would be more beneficial for you to move on."** The demon said lazily. Natsu's mouth dropped.

"Ar-are you serious Ashbel-sama?! I'm sure you still have _something_ left to teach me!" Ashbel scoffed.

" **You soaked up everything I taught you like a sponge! Did you think I was an endless well of knowledge?"** Natsu frowned. " **All I can tell you at this point is to keep training your Akushin(Devil Drive)."** Ashbel then got to his clawed feet and stretched. Tears actually came to Natsu's eyes as he watched his adoptive father summon flaming wings and preparing to take flight.

"Wait! Don't do this Ashbel! Please! You're the only family I have left! You can't just leave me alone!" The twelve year old cried. Ashbel burst out into gut busting laughter causing Natsu to stop crying in confusion.

" **You have a problem if you see a demon as your only family in this world kid! I've told you multiple times in the past… you can't count on a demon for anything."** Tears continued to stream out of Natsu's eyes as he watched the demon lift into the air. He squeezed his eyes shut and started yelling in his head at himself.

' _This isn't real Natsu! This is just a nightmare! You'll wake up in a few moments and Ashbel will still be around!'_ Natsu was in the middle of his inner speech when he felt something rough pat him on his head. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Ashbel's tail. The demon wasn't looking at him and had his arms crossed as if he didn't care but the tail patting Natsu's head said otherwise.

" **See ya around kid."** Ashbel said before flying into the air and becoming a distant flaming red streak. Natsu sniffed and wiped his eyes with a small smile.

"See ya around...Dad."

* * *

[2 months later x777]

Natsu walked through some woods with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had a dark look in his eyes and radiated such heat that all the woodland animals stayed away. The pinkette had travelled around by himself for the last few months training and growing stronger, but also growing more and more distant from human beings. He usually slept in caves away from villages but now he needed money. He had asked around about jobs and learned about the mage guilds of the world. After being forced to listen to some fan girl pump up every guild's best attributes he had settled on the one he wanted to join.

The fire devil slayer stopped walking as he reached the front doors of the most destructive guild in all of Fiore… Fairy tail


	2. Meeting The Devil

Meeting The Devil

 **A/N: This chapter isn't that long either. I really just want to get through these introduction type chapters so I can get to the _actual_ arcs. Ya know... the fun stuff.**

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon town with a gloomy look. She couldn't believe her sex appeal was only worth 1000 gems to that man.

"He must not be able to recognize true beauty." Lucy said out loud as she flipped her blonde hair and placed a dainty fist on her hips. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue cross. On her feet were leather high heeled boots and around her waist was a brown belt that held up her skirt and had some keys and a whip attached. Her hair had a side ponytail in it with the rest hanging free. Lucy continued walking until she heard some type of commotion.

"SALAMANDER-SAMA!" A large group of fan girls had gathered around an averagely tall blue haired tattooed man. He wore ornate and decorative clothing along with many rings. As soon as she laid her eyes upon him her heart started beating quicker and she blushed.

' _What is this feeling?'_ She thought to herself. Before she could move closer someone roughly shoved her in the back. "Hey!" She called out. A person wearing a thick black cloak with the hood up shoved their way through the rest of the girls too a smaller cloaked figure following. The girls yelled in protest and went to smack the man, but froze when he spoke. It was a chilling and cold tone that made their blood freeze.

"And who the hell are you?" Bora turned slightly pale but tried to wave off the cloaked figure.

"I am the Salamander. You know? Famously strong fire mage? Member of the great Fairy Tail Guild?" Bora said. The figure pulled off his hood revealing the pink hair of Natsu. The devil mage put his face right up in Salamander's and studied him calmly before nodding. Salamander breathed a sigh of relief… that was until a flaming fist slammed into the top of his head. All the fan girls screamed.

"I've never seen you at fairy tail." Natsu growled. "And I won't have you ruining our name with your illegal magic." 'Salamander' moaned from his position on the ground and clutched the top of his head. The girls who had before been yelling and screaming about Salamander-sama were now all looking around in confusion as to how they got there. Lucy on the other hand was looking at the pinkette in awe. She couldn't believe she was standing less than five feet away from one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages! Natsu picked up 'Salamander' by the scruff of his neck with one hand.

"And I know the _real_ Salamander. You are definitely not him. So who are you really?" Lucy decided that she also wanted to know who it was that had tried to charm her with magic. The blue haired mage tried to keep quiet about his identity but quickly gave it up when Natsu's fist lit up.

"I- I am the great and mighty Bora of Prominence!" He cried out. The demon slayer's eyes narrowed.

"You're that guy who was excommunicated from 'Titan's Nose' aren't you?" He questioned Bora. Immediately the blue haired man fell into a gloomy and depressed state.

"Is that how people see me?" Natsu scoffed in disgust and dropped Bora on the ground unceremoniously. He turned around and began to walk away when Lucy stepped in front of him.

"You're from Fairy Tail?" She questioned excitedly. Natsu gave her a quick once over before brushing past her. Lucy's mouth dropped before she began scowling.

"I hope all Fairy Tail mages aren't asses like you!" She called after Natsu and his little follower. Natsu froze. He turned and looked back at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Lucy continued to glare even though she was now incredibly nervous. Natsu vanished from in front of her and appeared behind her. The blonde yelped when she felt heat hit her in the back. She whipped around to see Natsu engulfed in pink flames.

" _Reddo Shawa(Red shower)_!" Bora yelled proudly. His pink/purple magic seal was in front of him still spitting numerous pink fire balls at Natsu. Lucy's mouth fell in horror.

"I'll help you!" She yelled as she reached for her celestial keys. But the little cloaked figure that had been following Natsu stopped her.

"Stop! You'll only get in his way!" Lucy was shocked when she was stopped by the little blue cat with wings… that could talk. "Natsu won't be beaten by a weak mage like that!" The blonde looked over the cat at Natsu who still hadn't moved.

"A-are you sure?" The blue cat nodded.

"Aye, weird blonde lady!" It said with a straight face. Lucy growled at the cat as a response. Before she could attempt a response they were interrupted by Natsu's chilling voice.

"Is this all?" He asked from inside the flames. Bora froze in his boasting. Natsu turned around still shrouded in the flames and began walking towards Bora. "You are a disgrace of a fire mage. It's actually insulting that you even consider yourself one. These _flames_ of yours taste disgusting." He spat at the man of prominence as he swallowed his fire. Bora fell on his ass as Natsu grinned evilly.

"But that's ok," he whispered as the temperature rose. "I'll show you _real_ fire magic." The pinkette closed his fist extending his pointer and middle fingers as he gathered a small flame, letting it swirl around his fingers. " _Kama no Neneme(Fire Devil's Burning Rift)!"_ He slashed his hand upwards through the air and a pillar of flame rose up underneath Bora following the movement of Natsu's hand. Lucy screamed.

"You _killed_ him?!" Natsu scoffed at the accusation/question.

"As much as I wish I did, I didn't. It's just a ring of fire. Next time though he won't be as lucky." With that the demon slayer turned and began walking out of Hargeon Townwhich had caught fire due to a stray spark from Natsu). Lucy watched them leave for a second before leaping up.

"Wait!" Natsu and Happy stopped. "You helped me! At least let me treat you to lunch!" Happy's eyes widened.

"PLEASE NATSU! PLEEEEEEASE!" The blue cat begged thinking of all the fish he could eat with someone else paying. Natsu scowled.

"No, it'll just slow us down. We already have to deal with her." The pinkette jerked his thumb back in Lucy's direction. Lucy ran up confused.

"Me?" Natsu grunted in response.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" Lucy froze. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she gave a bright beaming smile.

"Of course!"

"Well then let's go." Natsu turned back to the road as Lucy wiped her eyes, but continued smiling. Happy on the other hand-

"But- But what about the FIIIIIIIISH!" The blue cat floated there, wings having sprouted from his back. He watched as the two kept walking seemingly ignoring him. Happy would've floated there even longer if he didn't hear the sound of marching men.

"HALT!" The army yelled. Happy 'eeped' and took off after Natsu.

"Don't forget about meeee!"

* * *

 **A/N: So that's something else I should probably mention, Natsu is gonna be a little Op. But that really only applies to the fights with the weak people. The fights with people that were basically dressed up cannon fodder. They'll be curb stomped. But all the big fights... those are gonna be fun to write :D. I might add in some of my own OC's at times to give Natsu someone stronger to face. But I'm not sure right now. Guess I'll just go with the flow**


	3. Welcome To Fairy Tail

Welcome To Fairy Tail

 **A/N: Sorry about taking forever to upload this. I honestly forgot about it until someone PMed me. This has just been sitting in my drive. Also Sorry for the post that I deleted. For some reason it uploaded as the source code...**

Natsu groaned. This blonde woman was starting to _really_ piss him off. He had absolutely refused to take the train back to Magnolia. The damn things made him feel trapped like an animal. So instead he chose to walk… and for some reason Lucy had felt the need to accompany him.

"My feet hurt," She moaned. Natsu scowled.

"Then take off those damn heels." It was Lucy's turn to scowl.

"NO! Do you know how much these things cost?! I'm not gonna just carry them around!"

"Then just fly!" Lucy turned on Happy with a raised fist.

"Shut up you damn cat! Not all of us can just _sprout_ wings whenever we want!" She yelled.

"Well what _can_ you do! Besides complain!" Happy fired back. The two continued like this, going back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes before Natsu finally snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared fire exploding up around him. Lucy and Happy grabbed each other in a fearful hug.

"Aye Sir!" The rosette turned back to the road ahead with narrowed eyes. Now that Lucy and Happy were quiet he thought he could hear someone moving in the wo-

 _ **Twang!**_

Natsu glared at an archer dressed in green who was in a tree on the side of the road. Ashes slowly fell to the ground from the arrow which had nearly pierced through his eye. Happy flew behind Lucy pushing her in front of him and peaking out over her shoulder. The blonde herself just watched the man in green wearily as she reached for her key's.

"Who the hell are you." Natsu said. The man cocked his head to the side confused.

"Was that a question?"

"No. Because I really don't care about someone who will soon be roasting alive." Fire swirled around the devil slayer's fist as he glared. The black haired archer smiled and gave a bow. He wore a simple long sleeve green shirt and dark green pants with steel toed military style boots. He had a bow slung across his back, but no visible quiver. His green eyes sparkled with mischievous intent as he stood from his bow.

"My name is Robin." Robin said. "I am here for nothing more than your friend's celestial key." He gestured at Lucy. Lucy stepped forward angrily,

"No! These are _my_ spirits! My friends! I'm not gonna let you just take them!" Natsu began walking towards the man.

"I could care less about some keys. My problem with you is… you shot an arrow at me."

"A simple misunderstanding."

"No, I understand perfectly. _'Kama no Naraken(Fire Devil's Hell fist)!'_ " Natsu propelled himself forward with his fire and threw a flaming punch at Robin. The man's eyes widened at Natsu's dark red fire.

' _That's not normal fire magic!'_ He thought as he leaped into the tree line. There was an explosion of flame when Natsu's fist connected with the ground and a huge area was scorched. Natsu turned to the forest where he knew the archer was hiding.

Robin was panting and clutching his bow while perched in the high branches of a tree. He was too far back from the road to see Natsu even when he used a vision enhancing spell. The temperature had risen so much just from that single spell cast by Natsu that he had drenched through his shirt with sweat.

' _He has no choice but to follow me.'_ He thought to himself. _'And when he does I'll have the advantage.'_ That's when he heard him speak.

" _Kama no Gekiko(Fire Devil's Rage)!"_ The heat returned full force as Robin made a break for a pile of boulders.

 _ **Whooosh!**_

Natsu stood in front of a huge blaze. Shadows were being cast over his face by his hair giving him an evil look. It didn't go unnoticed by Happy and Lucy.

"Scary." Lucy muttered. Happy just smiled

"Get 'em Natsu!" Robin stumbled out of the fire scorched, smoking, and hacking. The archer collapsed to the ground. Natsu watched him dispassionately as he tried to force himself to his feet but failed only managing to sit upright on his butt.

"What the _*cough*_ hell are you?" Natsu stared at him blankly not responding. Robin scowled and raised his bow. In a green flash he was holding an arrow, but instead of a pointed tip it had a cylinder on it that gave off a slight glow. He fired it at Natsu who easily snatched it out of the air. Then he heard a weird beeping sound.

"What is that?" He wondered out loud.

"Boom." Robin growled.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Lucy screamed. "Natsu!" Happy himself stared shocked. He'd never seen Natsu get blown up before. The cat scratched his chin. Did it hurt?

"Sir?" He called. Robin got to his feet finally and began limping towards Lucy bow raised. Said blonde couldn't help but feel bad for the archer as she reached for her celestial keys. Burned to shit by Natsu and now Taurus was gonna smack him around.

"Look," Lucy said tossing her celestial key ring up and down "You might think I'm completely defenseless but I'm not. You've already gone through a lot so I don't want to hu-" Lucy didn't get to finish as an arrow went through her key ring pinning it to a tree. Robin lowered his bow and continued to limp forward.

"Give. Me. The key." He muttered. Lucy watched him stumble closer and closer. He looked dead on his feet but pushed on. Behind her Happy was retrieving the celestial keys.

"Why do you want my keys?" She asked. Robin raised his bow requipping an arrow again.

"Not keys. Key. I only need one to achieve my goal." The archer began pulling back on the string of his bow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to find a relatively unharmed Natsu. His cloak though was in tatters.

"This was my favorite cloak." Natsu growled. Robin attempted to respond but Natsu threw him backwards through the flames that had overtaken the forest before he could. "Bastard." Lucy stared shocked.

"What if he dies!" Natsu scoffed.

"He won't. Pests are harder to kill then that. Let's go." The pinkette turned and continued walking up the road.

"Aye sir!" Happy said… happily. He once again summoned his wings and flew after Natsu, tossing Lucy her keys as he passed. Lucy stayed behind staring at the fire. She couldn't leave that man in the flames in good conscience. Plus Natsu's fire was spreading. All the forest animals would be left homeless.

She jogged to a small pond near the area and took out Aquarius' key. "Gate of the Water bearer! Open!" Lucy stuck the key into the water and summoned the mermaid like spirit. A spirit who immediately became pissed.

"Why the hell did you summon me! Me and my boyfrie-"

"You can yell at me all you want later Aquarius! But can you please put out that fire?" Aquarius' glare softened when she saw the fire raging in the background.

"Fine." Aquarius swung her urn sending a decent sized blast of water at the flames, but the water evaporated upon contact. "What type of fire _is_ this." She muttered to herself as she gathered even more water in her urn. Aquarius released a huge wave of water at the burning trees this time putting them all out.

"Thank you Aquarius!" Lucy called out to the celestial spirit as she began to return back to the spirit realm.

"Lucy, lose the keys again and I'll kill you." The mermaid then disappeared. Sweat rolled down the side of Lucy's head.

"Sh-shinigami!"

"That way." Natsu pointed down the main street of Magnolia. "It's impossible to miss." Lucy frowned.

"Where are you going?" Natsu didn't answer instead just walking away with Happy trailing after him. Lucy 'hmphed' before also making her way down the road in the opposite direction of the other two.

"So rude." she muttered. She couldn't understand why the pinkette was so closed off to the world. Especially being around someone like Happy apparently 24/7. He just seemed so… angry. Like something had happened to him and he had never recovered.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't know Natsu well enough to worry about all of that. Plus, he didn't seem to _want_ someone worrying about him. A smile cracked the blondies face when the Fairy Tail building came into view. "I finally made it!" She whispered excitedly. The celestial mage ran towards the huge front doors and nearly threw them open. That's when her nerves caught up to her.

' _What if they turn me away?'_ She thought nervously. _'I don't know_ what _I would do!'_ Before she could doubt herself anymore a slightly annoyed female voice spoke from behind her.

"If you aren't going to go in can you please move." Lucy slowly turned around and her mouth dropped. Standing behind her was the mighty Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. Her red hair flowed freely behind her as the wind blew through it. Her silver armor shone in the light and her skirt waved gently.

"Y-y-you're Er-Er-"

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you not able to speak?" The ever clueless Erza questioned.

"N-n-n-" Lucy stopped stammering through the sentence and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It worked. "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just surprised to have already met two of Fairy Tail's strongest!" She exclaimed happily.

"Two?"

"Yeah. You and Natsu." Erza froze and her eyes widened.

"Natsu's… back?" She questioned. Lucy nodded oblivious to Erza's sudden change of attitude. The armored mage clenched and unclenched her fist. "Is he in the guild?" She asked pushing past Lucy before she had a chance to answer her and throwing open the guild doors.

"NATSU!" she roared. The guild-which had been in the middle of a brawl- froze. Terror set in upon the members. 'Natsu's back?' was repeatedly whispered among the Fairy Tail mages fearfully. But all their worries were laid to rest(for now) when a certain silver haired woman spoke.

"He's not here _bitch_." Mirajane Strauss stood among a pile of unconscious men who had foolheartedly attacked her during the guild wide fight. Her ensemble resembled her outfit from her childhood although with slightly shorter shorts. Erza scowled at her.

"I wasn't talking to you _witch._ " She fired back. Mira brandished her fist at Erza anger clear on her face.

"Come say it to my face why don't cha!" In an instant Erza was in her face slamming her forehead against Mira's.

"Do you think I'm _scared_ of you?!" Lucy watched the interaction dumbfounded. The other guild members had all completely forgotten about Natsu as they were cheering for the two females to rip off each others clothes.

"Show her how _manly_ you are Mira-chan!" Another white haired person yelled out. This one was a large and muscular man. Lucy noticed that his guild mark was over an apparent burn scar on the left side of his neck. The scar ran down his body before being covered by his shirt. A giggle to her right drew Lucy's attention. There was _another_ white haired female. Her hair was cut short and she seemed a lot quieter than the other two. She looked at Lucy and gave a friendly smile.

"Hi! My names Lisanna. I'm the barmaid here most the time." Lucy smiled back glad that someone here seemed at least a little normal.

"I'm Lucy. I- I was hoping to join the guild." She muttered the last part nervously. Lisanna's smile grew bigger.

"That's great! I'm sure the master won't mind."

"Shouldn't we ask him just to make sure?" The white haired female waved her hands dismissively.

"That old man will accept anyone. I've been here since I was a kid and I've only seen him turn one person away. It's one of the great things about the guild." Lucy decided she would wonder about who it was that was denied entrance to the guild later. Right now she followed Lisanna to the bar where a short man in a blue and orange jester like outfit sat drinking and attempting to flirt with the other bar maids. He glanced over when he heard clattering. The short man's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw Lucy.

"Lisanna!" Said girl almost dropped the stamp she had just got from under the counter when she heard her name get yelled like that.

"Y-yes Master?" The guild master hiccupped before putting on his most suave face and directing it at Lucy.

"You gonna introduce me to your… beautiful friend." The comment was accompanied with a wink. Lucy stood dumbstruck not sure what to say. Lisanna giggled and gestured towards Lucy as if she was presenting her on a stage.

"This is Lucy! Our newest member as soon as she gets her stamp! And Lucy this is Master Makarov, the leader of Fairy Tail." Upon hearing the introductions both people gasped.

"This hotties in the guild now?!"

"This pervert's the guild master?!" Makarov scowled and leaped to his feet now chin level with Lucy. He poked Lucy in her chest.

"I'm no pervert woman!" Lucy screeched and covered her breast.

"Sexual harassment!" Lisanna watched the short exchange amused before tapping Lucy on the shoulder stopping her in the middle of her rant.

"Come on Lucy we gotta get you a guild stamp to make it official." The blonde followed her away from the still ranting Makarov, while going on her own mini rant until Lisanna cut her off with a question.

"What color?"

"Huh?"

"What color and where do you want your guild stamp at?" Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Pink!" The excited girl held up her right hand. "And on the back of my hand!" Lisanna smiled gently. She remembered when her and her siblings were first joining the guild. It hadn't been the best of times for them but she still remembered that day fondly. But thinking of the past also made her remember _that_ day. That was one day she wouldn't mind if she forgot forever. The youngest Strauss shook those thoughts from her head. She had a job- no matter how simple and trivial it was- to complete.

The magical stamp changed from the black that it was currently to a vibrant hot pink. Lucy watched as Lisanna let the stamp hover just over her hand and gave her an evil look.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot." She proceeded to stamp the stamp on the back of Lucy's hand who immediately freaked out expecting pain. All she got was a warm tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach… and a helluva lot of embarrassment. "Lucy Heartfilia," said blonde stopped trying to hide from those who witnessed her scream and looked at Lisanna.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" At those words everyone's guild mark tingled signaling a new member. They all started cheering and yelling welcome… although none of them knew who they were welcoming. A black haired boy wearing only boxers walked out of the large crowd who were all facing the wrong way.

"You're the new member right?" He asked. Lucy nodded while making sure to look everywhere but at the boy. "Oi what's your problem? I got something on my face?" Lisanna sighed.

"Gray your clothes." Gray looked down realizing that during the short conversation he had managed to lose his boxers too. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed as he walked off in search of clothing. Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her behind her. "Come on so I can show you around!" She said grinning. The smile was contagious as Lucy found herself smiling back.

' _I think I'm gonna like it here.'_


	4. Salamander

Salamander

 **A/N: I have a valid reason this time! My younger sister broke my old laptop and the only other computer we have in my house is the family one we all use. I can't type on that one because I never got to use it long enough. Someone else always had something they needed to do. But for Christmas I got a laptop so I made sure to finish this as soon as possible. Also Happy Holidays to everyone!**

* * *

No one at the guild had seen Natsu in three days. Not that most of them cared. Whenever he was there he just sat in the corner by himself surveying the guild and burning all that came too close. There were only a few that socialized with him… or attempted too. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss were two of those people. But for the former it was usually to challenge him to a fight. The latter-while also attempting to fight him sometimes- was usually seen flirting with him. Many had tried and failed to figure out why 'The Demon' Mirajane continued to try and bed the Demon Slayer.

Lucy had already met those two. But she had yet to meet the third person. People had told her that the one called Salamander was the only one besides Happy who Natsu may consider a friend. She barely knew the pinkette but she liked to think maybe she was another. He _had_ brought her to Fairy Tail when he had no real reason too. That was something right?

A pair of armored hands slamming down onto the counter of the bar yanked the blonde from her thoughts. When she looked up and saw who it was Lucy sighed. This had become a daily occurrence.

"Where is he?" Erza Scarlet demanded/questioned. Lucy waved her hands in the air.

"I keep telling you Erza! I don't know! We split up as soon as we got to Magnolia!" The scarlet haired knight scowled and looked away. Sweat slid down the side of Lucy's head as Erza began muttering (evil) things under her breath. The blonde slid out of the chair and escaped to the bar where Lisanna was cleaning some cups leaving the Titania to her demonic whisperings.

Lisanna giggled as Lucy told her what happened. "Sorry about her, Erza's always been like that. Especially when it comes to Natsu." Confusion was clear on Lucy's face.

"Why does she get so worked up over him?!" Again Lisanna giggled.

"No one really knows. Beating him has been her obsession since they were younger. There are rumors that she had a crush on him before, but he turned her down and called her weak. That would explain her feeling the need to beat him." The youngest Strauss stood there stroking her chin in thought. She went on rambling on some more random rumors and conspiracy theories that the guild had but Lucy had stopped listening. Erza use to have a crush on Natsu? She couldn't see the mighty Titania having a 'crush' on anybody really. She seemed to serious for that… plus most- if not all- the men of Fairy Tail feared her. But, _everyone_ feared Natsu. Guess that's why it was him… It made sense in a weird way. Who would really not be deathly afraid of Natsu enough to actually gain a crush on him besides Mirajane?

Lucy's train of thought was interrupted by the front doors of the guild being blown open in an explosion of fire. The guild immediately quieted down staring fearfully at the doors. There were only two people that explosively destructive with fire magic in the whole guild… neither would be good to be around for prolonged periods of time. When the fire and smoke cleared there stood in the doorway a young spiky dark haired boy. He was wearing a long black sleeveless jacket (with red edges and no undershirt); Loose dark pants went to below his knees with the matching laced up low boots; His jacket was held closed by a black sash at his waist (the knot on his left hip); A white scarf was wrapped around his neck (the knot resting to the left side of his body); finally around each of his forearms were bandages and on his left tricep the guild mark of Fairy Tail in red.

"OI YOU BASTARDS! I'M BACK!"

"ROMEOOOO!"

* * *

"Karyu no _joumou(_ Fire dragons Imperial net)!" Romeo yelled grinning broadly. A red magic seal appeared underneath a large group of other fairy tail mages participating in what had turned into a guild wide brawl. From beneath them a flaming net came up before latching to the roof suspending them there. Romeo laughed loudly greatly enjoying himself. It'd been awhile since he had this much fun! Probably since before he got his Fire Dragon Lacrima. He hadn't been at the guild all that often since then. And when he was it wasn't safe for him to participate in the battles. Now though…

"Karyu no betaken(Fire Dragons Sticky Fist)!" The young dragon slayers fist connected with someone's face, but instead of being sent flying they stuck to his knuckles allowing him to connect another punch sending them tumbling. When Romeo had met the man who had offered him the Lacrima he wasn't sure why they had wanted him. Then they told him with him having the ability to change the property of flames like he did(due to his Rainbow flame and purple flare magic) he was the perfect candidate. Hearing all the power he would gain Romeo had accepted and went with the shady people leaving only a note for his dad. Of course they had worried about him and when he had first come back they made absolutely sure he knew how mad they were. But! It was worth it to gain the strength and fame that he had. People all over called him the Salamander now! He was practically a household name at this point!

"Kahiryu no tekken(Fire Ice Dragon's Iron Fist)!" A fist surrounded in blue flame slammed into another member's head causing them to face plant into the wood, frost forming in their hair and on their cheek. Romeo looked around the guild when he realized he was running out of people to fight. Still grinning he slammed his fist together when he saw all that were remaining. Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Gray, Erza, and Loke. Gray smirked and slammed his right fist into his left palm, the temperature lowering around him .

"So are we getting serious now?" Mirajane cackled as a dark aura surrounded her.

"HELL yeah we are!"

"This has been a most MANLY fight!" Elfman's right arm began to change color and increase in size. Cana threw down a mug of beer she had been chugging and drew three cards.

"Well? Are we just gonna stand around and talk all day?" A sword appeared in Erza's hand.

"Hmm, I guess this can be my warm-up for Natsu." She said tapping her chin thoughtfully. Loke blew the Scarlet Knight a kiss(which she made sure to dodge).

"Don't worry Erza-chan! After I win I'll take you out to dinner ok?" The smooth talking mage said as he adjusted his rings. Romeo smirked as fire erupted around him it's normal red color. While the color changed slayer magic was good the basics were still the best.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

* * *

A certain pink haired man sat in a scorched clearing a few miles outside of Magnolia . A blur zoomed around him seemingly landing a cut every time it passed. But Natsu didn't seem to be worried about this. He stood calmly his tight black sleeveless shirt receiving shallow cuts as well as his body with his eyes closed. Finally, as if an alarm went off, Natsu's eyes shot open.

"I've got you now!" Natsu surrounded his right hand in flames and reached out latching on to some...one? thing? Too hard to tell. The pink headed demon slayer rotated around whipping whatever was attacking him in a wide circle before releasing it, sending it flying. The assailant slammed into a stone wall and finally became clearly visible. It was a spiky grey haired shirtless man with an apparently iron right arm. In place of a shirt he wore a long black hooded cape and had a large scar across his front. Metal gray pants and boots covered his lower half. The iron armed man extracted himself from the crater in the wall while cackling.

"I don't know how you caught me… but that won't happen twice! _Tsuma no Hasaki(Iron Demon's Edge of Blade)_!" The forearm of the man's iron arm morphed and became a razor sharp paper thin blade. " _Kasokuun_ (accelerated motion)." Once again the iron man was a blur zipping around the battlefield. Natsu just watched with a small smirk. He adjusted the silver holy cross pendant he was wearing as he once again began receiving cuts this time deeper than the last.

"I thought you would have new spells to try against me, but it appears I was wrong. Next time you invite me out here to spar… come prepared. _Metsuma Ogi: Akangou no Goukaken(Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Red Diamond Hell Fire Fist)_!" A pure red flame burned around Natsu's fist. It was blindingly bright, so bright in fact that the iron demon slayer closed his eyes for a split second slowing down in the process. That was all it took for Natsu to connect a solid punch to his jaw. No burns were left but a crack was heard. A cracking so loud it reverberated around the clearing. The grey man tumbled backwards before laying motionless on the ground. Natsu scoffed.

"Get up Zambe. I know that didn't hurt that much." The newly named Zambe picked himself up while giving a maniacal grin, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"That's cold Natsu-kun! If I didn't activate my _Tsukotsu(Iron Skeleton)_ you might've taken my head off!" He cackled. The pinkette grunted.

"That may just be for the best you crazy bastard. I thought you said you'd give me a challenge this time?" Again a cackle was the response.

"Come on Natsu-kun I almost had you for a moment there!" Scowling the Fairy Tail mage turned to face Zambe.

"You simply surprised me with the acceleration spells. Once I figured out that cheap parlor trick you stood no chance. I expect a better battle next time Zambe, because at this point I could probably find a better rival in my guild." Zambe's eyes narrowed but his smile didn't shrink.

"Hmph, I happen to like my new spells. But if you insist the next time we meet I'll have new spell's to beat you with."

"Instead of wasting time learning all these new spell's why not just perfect the ones you have?" This time Zambe lost his smile. A scowl replaced it.

"Hmm, be careful how much you push me Natsu… or the next time we meet I may just kill you." At this Natsu couldn't stifle the laughter that came roaring out.

"It'll be a miracle if you can do more than simply scratch me Zambe… don't get ahead of yourself." In an explosion of flame the fire themed devil slayer was gone. Zambe's eye twitched as he tried to contain his anger. Finally after letting out a deep breath he once again began grinning madly.

' _Next time I guess I'll have to take off your head to earn some respect out of you, won't I Natsu-_ _kun?!"_


	5. Into The Avalanche!

Into The Avalanche!

Natsu appeared in front of his guild hall in a burst of flames. The first thing he noticed were the charred front doors. Next were the unconscious guild members outside the doors. Finally, he heard the screaming and cheering of the Fairy Tail mages currently inside the building. The pink haired mage snuck in the front doors easily as everyone seemed preoccupied with something happening in the center of the building. With a quick glance he noticed that Romeo had returned from the search for his dragon. This brought a scowl to his face. He could deal with the challenges he received from Erza and even the constant sexual advances of Mirajane, but Romeo's continued attempts at friendship did nothing but piss him off.

He loved that most of the guild feared him and his strength. Ashbel had taught him that that was true strength. Entering a room and having people grovel at your feet. His guild mates had enough pride that they refused to beg, but the fearful glances and the way he was avoided was more than enough. So to have Romeo ignore all of that and approach him on the regular…. Baffled him. He understood why some were constantly around him. Zambe for instance. He'd met him on the way back from a mission. The grey haired psycho had been terrorizing a town for not carrying his favorite cup noodle brand in their supermarket. Natsu hadn't planned on interfering until the bastard assaulted Happy. The pinkette had then quickly beaten the man into the ground and ripped off his iron arm before leaving him in the outskirts of town gravely injured. Zambe had searched him out immediately after he healed and obsessed over killing Natsu in battle. In his twisted mind he saw them as fated to have one giant battle to the death which he prepared for by constantly sparring with him and naming Natsu his eternal rival. He also had the disturbing habit of attaching '-kun' to his name which sometimes made Natsu wonder what else he saw them as. The devil slayer shuddered at the thought.

Natsu finally made it to a table which was far removed from the battle currently taking place without being noticed… or so he thought.

"NATSUUUUU!" A blue blur cried happily as it slammed into his chest. Although he was pretty sure his cat friend Happy had just blown his cover Natsu couldn't help but give a small smile. He'd known Happy far longer than he'd known any living human having found his egg 2 weeks after Ashbel left him alone. So the rules he had for other people on fearing him he didn't apply to Happy. "Where have you been?! Erza has been acting really scary and trying to find you!" The fire mage narrowed his eye's.

"What does she want with me?" Happy rolled his eyes.

"The same thing she always does sir," Natsu copied Happy's actions. The knight was constantly challenging him to battles. She was almost as bad as Zambe when it came to that, although he was pretty sure she did it to try and show her guild mates they had no reason to fear him. Natsu would give Erza one thing over Zambe though. Her strength seemed to have grown leaps and bounds every time they fought. Last time she'd even managed to make him use _Akushin(devil drive)_ something no one else had _ever_ done. Not even Laxus or Mirajane(the only other two Fairy Tail S-class mages he'd met) when they fought had been able to push him that far-though he was fairly certain Laxus had held back until it was to late due to arrogance. Natsu scanned the Guild and noticed that Erza was locked in battle with Romeo. Moving quickly he ran to the quest board and snagged a random one with a big reward.

"Happy! You get this approved by the master and I'll head to the house and start packing!"

"Aye Sir!" The blue flying cat said with a salute. Natsu turned on his heels and bolted out of the guild hall to fast to be seen. It wasn't that he was scared of Erza, it was just that he wasn't ready to fight her. His magic power had been drained during his spar with Zambe and he wasn't sure how much a battle with Erza would require. He was assuming more than he currently had. That was his story and he was sticking to it. No matter what anyone said.

The mages home came into view and he began moving quicker. He and Zambe had been throwing high level spells around for at least fifteen minutes. He was a powerful mage but he wasn't an etherios battery. Of course Ashbel had helped him raise his maximum level, but he was still human and Devil slayer magic still took huge chunks of power. This was Natsu's biggest weakness and the reason Erza was such a tough opponent. Her magic took little power to use and she excelled at prolonged battles. The complete opposite of him.

The Devil Mage quickly packed a bag for himself and one for his flying companion before leaving his house. He was hoping to simply meet his cat halfway and leave town but that bubble quickly burst. Standing on a hill staring down at him was none other than Erza Scarlet. Peeking over her shoulder and munching on a fish? Happy.

"Happy! You betrayed me!" Natsu yelled angrily at the cat. Unphased Happy continued to eat.

"But Natsu…she had fish." The pinkette turned on Erza.

"You bribed my cat!" The Titania waved it off.

"No harm done. You were trying to skip town again before we could have our rematch." Natsu growled.

"Did you maybe think...I don't _want_ to have another battle. I've been doing it a lot lately. It's like being in a manga." Erza cocked her head to the side.

"You mean… we aren't?" Sweat rolled down the back of the male mage's neck at the red head's statement.

'She's-absolutely insane!' The Titania shook her head as if physically removing the confusion from her person.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you distract me." She lifted her hand and a sword quickly materialized. "Prepare yourself." Natsu began to internally panic. He was really in no shape to fight her, but she didn't seem to care. The Pinkette had no ideas to convince her to stop and let out a sigh as he settled into a stance. Happy noticed his friend's plight and took pity on him.

"Erza, Natsu just finished training so he's really tired. Can you wait until after our mission to fight him?" Natsu turned to Happy thanking him with his eyes. Erza stared at Natsu for a second before her sword vanished, returning to where it had come from.

"Ok then," Natsu sighed glad to have dodged a bullet. "But I'm going with you."

Little did he know there were two shots.

* * *

Happy couldn't recall a more awkward train ride. Actually that was wrong. The one with Lucy had been pretty bad. The constant threats of violence if she didn't shut up… There was also the time Natsu went on a mission with Gray and Romeo that had _actually_ escalated into violence when Romeo had thrown up on him. _Then_ there was the… now that he thought about it… any train ride that involved someone riding with Natsu was always awkward. And oftentimes bloody.

So, Happy realized, this was just a normal ride for Natsu. And Erza wasn't acting as if it was any different for her. Was he the only one that found it awkward? If so, did that mean he was the one making it awkward?

As Happy continued with his inner turmoil Erza cleared her throat. Natsu turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You still haven't told me the details of this mission or where we are going." It was at that point the Demon Slayer realized he didn't know much about the mission besides their destination. He reached into his bag and pulled out the paper detailing the mission.

"Hmmm, looks like some village has a blizzardvern problem and want's m-us to handle it." Erza raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Well, they aren't sure if it's a Wyvern. So I- we will have to confirm it." The demon slayer sighed. It would take awhile to get use to having someone as a partner again. He hadn't brought someone along in years.

Erza noticed the two mistakes but decided not to speak on it. Natsu worked with others in the guild the least and hadn't done it in a few years. Most of the time the guild didn't even know what the outcome of his missions were until the new Sorcerer Weekly articles came out. She herself had never worked with Natsu even during the time he took missions with others. But she had heard the stories from Mirajane, Romeo and others about how ferocious he was. She also experienced it firsthand multiple times. Erza looked at Natsu out the corner of her eye, she would freely admit that she was excited to see the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' in action. Hopefully he was more restrained than Romeo though.

* * *

Far away in a snow covered forest a lone hiker climbed over some rocks. He had come to visit the town below at the base of the mountain. It had once been a major tourist attraction but then the temperature changes started. The town that had once had year round summer like weather was now stuck in a perpetual winter and no one knew the cause. But when they finally decided to call a professional monster hunter they were told it was probably a Blizzardvern… an animal too large for him to deal with. But he had recommended a few guilds that may take the job. With the town now lacking the tourism income it had taken awhile to get the money for the down payment of such a large mission.

But the hiker didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was that the tickets to the place were at an all time low. Sure he was warned by all the locals of the dangers of going into the mountains alone with a blizzardvern possibly roaming around. But he had done his own research and unless he bothered it the relative of the dragon wouldn't bother him. So this was the perfect opportunity and one he refused to miss.

As the man wandered around the wilderness he noticed that he seemed to be getting colder and colder.

"What the hell.." he muttered as he pulled his winter coat tighter to no avail. He furiously rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up. "The store that sold me this really talked up their heat spell-"

 _ **Snap!**_

The hiker whipped around and stared shocked at what he saw.

" _I_ -It's so cooold"

The scream never made it out his throat.


	6. The Hunt Begins

The Hunt Begins

 **(A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail)**

Lucy stretched and yawned as she got up out of her bed. She had finally been able to find a nice apartment and move out of Fairy Hills. Not that there was anything wrong with the place. No, Fairy Hills was fine… the fairies in the hills on the other hand? They were a little too wild for her. Sure, Lucy knew how to have fun and she loved to party. But the others that she lived with were extremely over the top 24/7. Especially Cana. She couldn't remember ever seeing that girl sober. So the blonde was extremely grateful for her new pad. It provided the nice quiet break from the guild she required every once in awhile.

Lucy made her way into her kitchen and sighed when she saw the barren state of her refrigerator. She needed to go grocery shopping again. But she didn't have enough money left from her last mission to pay for those and her rent. It looked like her small vacation was over, the time had come for more missions. But who should she take one with? The blonde scratched her chin as she walked around her small but nice apartment. Who should she go with though? She didn't know a lot of her guild mates that well. She could wait until Natsu got back and see if her overflowing sex appeal would be enough to get him to go with her. And by taking him she'd be able to take a higher paying S-Rank job...and watch the pinkette do all the actual work of course. There were other options though just in case Plan A fell through-which it inevitably would.

Finally the Celestial spirit wielder decided that it was a problem best left for later and made her way back to her bedroom...and nearly fainted at what was waiting for her.

"Yo," A half naked Gray said with a wave. "Wanna do a mission?"

* * *

Natsu sighed irritably. This mission was going to be a long grueling process considering they had to track the creature that was causing all this damage before they could beat it to a pulp. Yet instead of being up in the mountains searching for a place to start, they were down in the city… shopping for winter clothing.

"Hmph, just because you aren't affected by the weather doesn't mean me and Happy aren't." Erza said as she tried on what seemed like the 100th jacket. Natsu groaned.

"I don't see why _I_ have to be here for this though! And Happy has fur!" Erza simply puffed her cheeks indignantly.

"I want you to see the jacket I pick too." The Knight responded as she checked herself out in the mirror. "And a jacket would look cute on Happy." The pinkette growled, his anger starting to get the best of him.

"Why the hell do I need to see your jacket! And Happy doesn't need to look cute!"

"Aye!" The blue cat interjected. Natsu spun around to thank the cat for agreeing with him but fell on his face at what he saw. "I'm always cute!" The muffled voice came from beneath the collar of a jacket. The winged kitten was also wearing a scarf, hat, gloves, and little booties. Natsu roared angrily as he leaped back to his feet.

"Damnit, I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!" The pinkette began angrily storming for the door but an ominous feeling stopped him. He turned to find Erza with an evil aura surrounding her and her eye's glowing white.

" **You're not going anywhere,** " the redhead whispered though it seemed to carry the strength of a yell. Ashbel had beaten the fear of a lot of things out of his rose haired disciple. But the fear of an angered woman was one so ingrained into his very DNA as a human male there was nothing that could be done.

Natsu immediately sat on a bench and forced a smile. "That color suits you very well."

* * *

Two hours later a very irritated Natsu and his two smiling companions walked out of the clothing store. The latter two decked out in their brand new snow gear. Natsu looked up at the sky, his scow growing deeper when he saw the position of the sun.

"Because of your little shopping spree we've lost half the day." He growled without looking back at the source of his anger. Erza simply shrugged.

"The jackets were necessary. And the two hours spent looking were definitely important as well." Natsu's' eye twitched.

"You just picked the first one you had already tried on.." Erza made to reply but Natsu threw up a hand to stop her. "Shut up. You've already wasted to much of our time. Let's get up to the forest already." The Titania followed as her partner began walking in a seemingly random direction.

"How do you know which way to go Natsu?" Said man continued walking while he answered.

"I can smell it. This snow doesn't smell like regular snow. It has a strong undertone of someone's magic to it. And while it's faint I can just barely follow the scent to it's source."

"So… you're like a dog?" Natsu's' eye twitched again. It seemed Erza had a knack for pissing him off unlike anyone else in the guild. Except maybe Lucy.

"No.. I'm not like a fucking dog." At this point Happy cut in.

"Yeah cause dogs suck!" The blue cat stuck his tongue out. Natsu sighed. For the umpteenth time that day Natsu wished he'd just fought Erza outside his house that day.

The trio continued on in silence for awhile before finally making it to the tree line. At that point Natsu raised his hand stopping them all from continuing forward.

"The stench covers these woods like a cloak. I won't be able to pinpoint his location in there." Erza nodded her understanding.

"So we split up," Natsu and Happy responded simultaneously.

"Yes.

"No" The two looked at each other with matching confused expressions.

"You want to split up?"

"You don't want to?"

"Why would I?"

"I kind of figured you'd go off to find fish or something instead of actually searching." Happy nodded and scratched his chin.

"You know you're right. But all the ponds are probably frozen over."

"You always find a way when there's fish involved." Erza watched the two's exchange confused. She didn't know it was possible for Natsu to have an extended conversation with someone else. He was usually so cold. Seeing him with Happy made her… jealous in a way. She wished that the Pinkette would open up to her in the same way.

Erza shook her head as if to shake away the thought. She hadn't thought of Natsu in that way for a long time. And she planned to keep it that way.

"Boys," Erza snapped. The two turned back to her ending their conversation. "Shouldn't we be looking for the Blizzardvern?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah you're right. I'll take Happy with me." Erza accepted this plan and the two groups began to split up.

"I'd turn back now if I were you."

* * *

Lucy looked over the job board with a (surprisingly) fully clothed Gray next to her. She wasn't sure why the Ice mage had searched her out to do a mission together. They hadn't interacted much during her short time at the guild. In fact she hadn't been around many members of the guild at all. Most avoided her as if she was plagued since she spent so much time with 'Asmodeus'; King of the Nine Hells. Or as she knew him, Natsu. The Alias, Asmodeus, was one the clever journalists at Sorcerer's weekly had come up with. The blonde would freely admit this one was definitely better than the 'Demon of Fairy Tail' cliché nickname he had before. That one sounded like a poorly thought out name come up with by some terrible fanfiction author.

Nothing like the novels _she_ wrote. Those were works of art. Grade A masterpieces if she did say so herself.

As she stood there with Gray at her side Romeo pushed past them heading for Master Makarov. A vein bulged on Gray's forehead.

"OI! Bastard! You trying to start something?!" But to both Lucy and Gray's surprise Romeo continued as if he didn't hear him.

"Master!" Makarov looked up from his attempt at flirting with Lisanna.

"Whaddya want?" Romeo puffed out his chest and pointed at the shorter statured man.

"I've waited two day's like you said! I tried it your way now I'm doing it the way I want too! I'm going out after my dad!"

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be ok?" Lucy questioned Gray as the two walked along a magnolia road heading for the train station. The raven haired man waved her off.

"That charbroiled idiot will be fine." They had finally found a job to take and set off for it, but not before offering to accompany Romeo to go rescue his father from whatever trouble he had gotten into in the mountains. Of course the prideful young man had rejected their offer claiming a 'snowman' wouldn't be any help and that Lucy would just slow him down.

Lucy could acknowledge that half of that statement was true- An ice mage would be the opposite of helpful in the freezing mountains- but she still felt bad about leaving him alone.

"I sure hope so. What mission did you pick?" Gray waved a job poster around in the air.

"Oh it's this easy high paying job. All we have to do is steal some book from this mansion."

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Erza were seated in a cottage near the edge of the forest. It was a cozy little one room building with a small fire burning in the fireplace. Around a table in the living room with cups of hot cocoa sat the three mages and a small brown haired boy.

The child had a downcast look as he spoke with Erza. "...don't have any parent's. They died over a year ago. Them and my… my little sister." Erza frowned as she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Her and Happy were seated close to the child as if offering protection. Natsu on the other hand had downed his cocoa and was sitting disinterested across the table.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Erza said softly. The boy clenched his mug so tight his knuckles turned white.

"They were murdered." The little bit of warmth in the room seemed to get sucked out. Natsu 'acked' as he picked a particularly big booger.

"By who?" Happy whispered.

"By my brother. Jack." He looked up from his cocoa and looked each of them in the eye. "Stay out of those woods. Don't go up there no matter what. Those aren't the villages woods anymore there his." Natsu scoffed at that.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Natsu!" Erza snapped but the Pinkette shrugged her off.

"No, It's fine." The young boy shook his head and removed his hat. As the trio watched his hair began to lighten, turning a light almost white frosty blue, his eyes becoming a sky blue. The remaining cocoa in the mugs all frosted over. Breath was suddenly able to be seen. Even Natsu felt the nippiness of the cold air.

"You asked who I am? I'm Julian. Julian Frost."

 _ **A/N**_ **: So yeah I changed Natsu nickname from Demon of Fairytail. I realized how unoriginal that name really was hehe. So instead I did with him what Mashima did with Erza's nickname. Also I do realize I can barely keep up with updating this story but I have some other story ideas that are begging to be written. One's a Naruto story that's set in a slightly altered universe. The other is a Naruto x Tokyo Ghoul. I just finished watching the seasons up on Hulu and I definitely recommend it. 10/10! Ken Kaneki is a beast! He bat shit crazy tho.**


End file.
